1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to furnishings, and particularly to an adjustable leg rest that provides height adjustable supports for the lower legs.
2. Description of the Related Art
Although foot and leg rests are well known in the art, such rests are typically either joined to a seat or other support surface, or are manufactured as a unitary structure, such as an ottoman, for example. Fixed leg rests, such as those attached to the base of a chair or fixed to a hospital bed, for example, are not portable, and typically have a very limited range of adjustment options.
Although ottomans and the like are portable, they do not provide any sort of adjustment options. Users with particular medical problems, or who simply require adjustment of the leg support for comfort, would benefit from a portable leg rest, which allows for adjustment in both height and in the angle of inclination of the leg supporting surface. Thus, an adjustable leg rest solving the aforementioned problems is desired.